For example, there are cases where in portable devices such as notebook computers and smartphones, a battery is used as a power source. Therefore, it is desirable to achieve low power consumption.
In addition, there are cases where, for example, liquid crystal display devices in which a liquid crystal layer is provided between two substrates are used as display devices of such portable devices. In liquid crystal display devices, color display is performed by providing blue, green, and red color filters in each of a plurality of pixels. If an attempt to obtain high color reproduction is made by using a color filter absorbing light having a specific wavelength as the color filter, the utilization efficiency of light is reduced by the absorption of light by the color filter, and thus the display becomes darker.
In such liquid crystal display devices, in order to realize, at low power consumption, color display in which the color is beautiful, the display is bright, and the contrast is favorable, it is desirable to enhance the utilization efficiency of light.